


Today I'll try to be happy

by exapno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise, M/M, angst???, it will be resolved, this is very confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exapno/pseuds/exapno
Summary: In love with a ghostI thought we were loversFlowers litter your hairAnd we’ve never metWe were friendsSorry for not answeringBut the rain was making meAnd the lights are dimAnd if I couldI would feel nothing





	

 

You were dancing. You weren’t keeping in beat, of course, you had never liked to follow rules. And the sky was dull, puffy clouds of grey sitting above us. 

 

You pulled me through the lights, dancing over littered leaves and the houses of snails. You whisper,

 

“It’s too early.” 

 

I nod. I knew it was too early. It wasn’t dull enough just yet. 

 

On the side of the town there are sunflowers, where the old man and his wife like to gaze. His wife always waves to me and the old man sometimes smiles. 

 

He only smiles when the shoes are by the door. Rusted and dirty. 

 

Your bike is rusted, I had offered to buy you a new one. You, of course, had declined. You said that “it reminded you of her smile.” I understood and didn’t press the matter further. 

 

The sky is still dull, and your eyes are tired. I ask if we should stop, rest, but you shake your head. We pass the spotty dog who rests underneath the old blue mail box. 

 

It starts to spit. The rain slightly dampens your hair. 

 

We reach her spot. 

 

I remember when you said you had grazed your knee, and I had bought a pack of bandaids from a small shop down the street. 

 

I had been worried that it would get infected, and the rain had been too. 

 

You told me that pastel blue was your favourite colour, and I told you my favourite colour was orange. Dusted orange, a rusty, old kind of orange. 

 

We had wished the next day, wished for health and good luck. 

 

After we left her spot, you asked if I could ride the bike home. I nodded. You smiled and gripped onto my jumper from behind. 

 

We passed the old man and his wife, and they were crying. 

 

His wife holds a rose in her hands. The thorns seem to be causing her to bleed just the slightest. Her grip seems to be tightening. He whispers again,

 

“She’ll be okay.” 

 

I nod. I know she’ll be okay. The sun flowers are standing tall today. 

 

We get back to the house, the house on the hill. He knocks on the door, and a tall man opens it. “We wish for water, please.” 

 

The man nods and heads back inside, where he grabs an envelope to give to us. 

 

You used to be scared of this man. 

 

He told us amazing stories of dragons and spirits, but you thought his hands were rough and his grip too tight. I taught you the ability to just listen, and not feel. This helped. You said you were amazed by his stories. 

 

I laughed when you told me your favourite one, over and over. It was “How we fell.” 

 

He hands you the envelope and you bow as you take it, your hair shaking. 

 

We move back, down the hill, to see the small shop of which we soon enter. You give the envelope to the woman at the counter. She winks at me. He whispers,

 

“She has something for you.”

 

I nod. I knew she had something for me, she almost always did. 

 

She moves back, behind a small wall to where we can no longer see her. She comes back out, handing him a bag of flour and a tin of sugar. 

I knew there were just two pills under the tin of the sugar. 

 

She hands me a glass container like item, with water dripping from the roof. He mutters,

“It’s infinite.”

 

I hold it close to my chest the whole way home. 

 

We reach it.

 

I remember when you told me that you were lonely.

 

When you told me you were sad. I held your hand and kissed it slowly, and when you told her she didn’t talk to you for a whole month. 

 

She eventually came around, smiling awkwardly and hugging you the tightest she ever had. She had whispered something which I hadn’t quite picked up on. 

 

You push open the door and nearly slip on the small rug we have just after you step into the home. I catch you. 

 

I leave soon after that. You come with me after struggling to put my shoes on. 

 

We walk toward the forest. We pass the small river where the young boy and his father fish. I have not seen the young boy for some time. The father told us he will be fishing soon. 

 

It began to rain and we took cover under the cave which held our dreams. 

 

I remember that night, where the sky had filled itself with stars, planting thoughts and images inside our minds. 

 

You had told me your dreams and I had told you mine. You laughed at my dream in amazement. I had awed at yours. 

 

We leave. 

 

We step over the rocks of the river, where I see a blue spotted fish struggling in the tide. We walk to the falls, where I see the small family of wolves from 2 days ago. 

 

They don’t jump away, and I wave and play with the water in my fingers. The familiar sound of the falls bounces through my mind. 

 

You tell me you hate it here. 

 

I hold your heart in my hands. 

 

We push through the fern one more time, reaching the infinite road. I can hear your feet tapping against the pebbles on the ground. 

 

Your pinkie becomes friendly with mine.

 

It isn’t raining anymore. 

 

Instead there are stars. 

 

We go to where nothing matters. Up, high, high. Up to where we can almost paint a galaxy of our own with our minds. 

 

I stand up, his hand in mine. “She loved stars.” I say. He says his next words like they depend on his being. 

  
“Yes, Tobio, she did.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I srsly don't know where my brain is going with this one
> 
>  
> 
> it's 2:07am and I just rlly don't want to sleep
> 
> So instead I'll do this and end up on the dark side of youtube
> 
> (btw, cred to In Love With A Ghost for their major inspo)


End file.
